Magic isn't Free!
by HunterNavy
Summary: A girl has joined the Samezuka swim club. She is the first girl to join the swim club and make it past the grueling exam. Meanwhile, Haru has lost his connection with the water. He no longer has a reason to swim, the water rejects him. What will happen when a twist of fate collides a girl with too many secrets and a boy who has lost his will to do anything? O.C. and A.U.!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters from Free! I only own MY part of the plot line and all the OC's that I decide to stick into this story. One more thing, DON'T TRY TO COPY MY STUFF!**

**Nobody's POV**

The water rippled. Haru was already inside of the pool, leaving his clothes in an useless heap. Makoto sighed, as he and the rest of the team put the locker room into use. It was a month before nationals and the boys were pretty confident about their relay. They had managed to perfect their passes, cutting down the time by 30 seconds.

Even with this confidence, they kept up their practice. Taking all of their free-time at the pool, hoping to cut their relay practice by another few seconds. This year, they had more competition than ever before. No more time for hanging out, they had to be serious this year.

Nagisa was the first one to get out of the locker room, doing a cannonball into the cool water. Haru seemed to ignore the hyper teen, floating on his back. Rei was the next to come out of the locker room, doing a perfectly formed dive into the water.

"See!" he shouted at Nagisa. "That was a truly beautiful dive! Now, all I need to do, is perfect the timing between the two of us!"

Makoto was the last to come out, his normal warm smile showering everyone with a dose of his happiness. He picked up Haru's clothes and returned to the locker room to put them into his locker.

"Okay minna! Warm-up by taking ten laps and then I want to get right into the perfecting the exchange on your relay." Gou informed, entering the room with a timer and clipboard in hand. "Remember, that this year, there are new members in Samezuka Academy. My brother is now the captain, so I know that you are all expecting more competition than ever."

As soon as Gou stopped talking, Haru started his laps. The sound of water splashing rang through the entire building (Iwatobi Swim Club Returns!).

Outside, Rin was standing with another person. The figure had their eyes focused on their swimming. Watching how they changed their stroke, and how the water replied to the movement. One of the members caught their attention, the figure walked closer to the window.

"Don't worry, Rin. We have no competition this year." The figure grunted to the tired shark. "By the way, why did you want me to take a look at this team?"

"Because, this used to be the team that I was on." Rin grumbled back. "Don't forget them, they're special."

**~TIME SKIP~**

**Haru's POV**

The Iwatobi swim team were finally at nationals. After all the practice and the stress, it has led us to this place. Nationals had less teams, but they looked far more determined. I looked around, where was the Samezuka team? I spotted them, but there was something off about them. Why were they waiting in front of the girl's changing room?

I soon saw why. A girl had joined their team, a blank expression on her face. She had on the male swimsuit pants and wore a one-piece underneath. The pants were a navy color and the one-piece was a black with a tiny silver glint. She had ink black hair tied into a bun, but the ends of her hair was a strong navy color.

They announced her name, Ikari Myou. We briefly made eye-contact, her black eyes made me feel like I was looking at cold marbles. There was something off about those eyes, something that was an unknown mystery to me. I stared back, trying to figure out what stroke that she was.

We lined up next to each other, she was also a freestyle swimmer. Before long, I heard the whistle blow, and watched as Makoto disappeared beneath the surface of the water. Nagisa and Rei were cheering him on, shouting his name. The pressure of winning was starting to build up, with every passing second.

Water splashed everywhere as Makoto pressed his hand against the wall of the pool. Nagisa was already in the middle of the dive, flying over Makoto's head. It was a perfect exchange and exactly what we needed to have an advantage over Samezuka. Nagisa gasped, he had reached the turn and he was on the last leg.

He was inching closer to the wall of the pool, his arm outstretched to reach his goal. He slammed into the wall, looking above to the butterfly that had already taken off. It was almost time for me to swim, I looked to see how much of an advantage we had. We were a few feet ahead of Samezuka and even further ahead from the other teams.

I saw Rei's hands slam against the wall, I dove over him. I heard them shouting my name, I couldn't fail them now. The pressure was on!

The water rushed up to me, not to greet me, but try to set up any form of defense. I let myself be led by the water, letting it take control of weather I could move or not. Slowly, I felt it give way beneath me, carving a path for me to follow. I was short of breath and my muscles ached, but I didn't notice. It was all things that were not as important.

I made it past the turn, I could hear the team shouting for me to do my best. This relay was really important to them and I don't want to be the one to ruin their moment of happiness. I felt my hand collide with the wall and I rose to the surface. The pain that I didn't feel during the swim, hit me, as I reached the surface. The water could only protect me where it was their territory.

"Haru, that was amazing!" Nagisa cheered. The scores hadn't been posted yet, there was something wrong with the scoreboard. After a few minutes, it flickered back to life.

The scores crushed down on our team. We were in second place but we our time allowed us to make it to the next round. In first place was Samezuka Academy. I didn't have to turn around to know that it had something to do with that girl, before her, we were definitely ahead of them.

Reality decided to be cruel and slap some truth into me. I had just failed my team. We didn't get the first place, my swimming wasn't fast enough anymore!

**Makoto's POV**

I saw Haru leave the pool quickly, he was heading in the direction of the men's locker room. He had his usual blank expression, but I could a slight scowl cross his face for a second.

"HARU!" I shouted at him. "Wait up for me! I need to talk about something with you."

He didn't look back, as he continued to go to the locker room. I saw the last glimpse of his blue tinted, black hair disappear behind the door of the locker room. Nagisa and Rei were still chatting excitedly about moving up to the next round. Gou was shouting at us to come to the bleachers quickly, we were going home soon. I was torn between going with the rest of the team or chasing after Haru. I quickly mumbled some excuse at them and then ran to the men's shower room. What I saw was a living disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters from Free! I only own MY part of the plot line and all the OC's that I decide to stick into this story. One more thing, DON'T TRY TO COPY MY STUFF!**

**Ikari's POV**

I knew I was breaking curfew rules again. Nobody was outside their dormitory at this time and all of the lights were dimmed or they were off. Quietly, I reached the door, hoping that it wasn't late enough for the alarms to sound. Pushing the door, I left the building premises.

Sure, the pool was great and all, but a natural body of water was even better. The wind blew past me, not very cold for a fall breeze. I left the Samezuka Academy behind me, hoping that I didn't trip the alarm again. Rin said that if he caught me sneaking outside, again, there would be consequences that I couldn't even have nightmares about. Another breeze blew past me, this time it felt colder.

I was walking through a forest of evergreen trees, all of them lightly dusted with mist. Brushing them aside, I stood in front of a serene lake. It cast a perfect reflection of the crescent moon, giving the rest of the water an even darker color. I took a deep breath, the serenity washing over me like the tides.

Slowly approaching the body of water, I could nearly feel the power. A tingling sensation that overwhelmed my senses and drew me even closer to the source. I walked on, entranced by the sheer beauty of it. The water lapped at my feet, inviting me in.

Without a second thought, I was in the water wearing my swimsuit. My clothes had left me somewhere in between me and the water. Suddenly, there was a crackle of branches from a nearby bush. Something was there watching me. I flicked my wrist, causing a water whip to lash out at the bushes.

SHIT! I got to my feet, trying to run through the water and towards the bush. If I hit a person, my life would be over! How could I be so reckless? Interestingly, the drain of energy didn't hit me as I ran towards the poor bush. My legs nearly gave way underneath me as I took my next step, guess I spoke too soon.

My sloshed and my clothes clung to my body as I ran as fast as I could. Time seemed to slow down, each second passed by like hours. My hand was outstretched and I brushed the branches aside.

Laying on the ground, his eyes dull, was Haruka Nanase.

**Haru's POV**

I had taken another walk, trying to clear my head. My feet dragged themselves to the Samezuka's Academy. I looked up and saw the building looming over me, something about it was no longer friendly.

I was about to head back home until something caught my attention. A slow trickle of water was somewhere near. Following my ears, it lead me to a quiet lake. Squinting against the darkness, I saw another figure.

The moonlight hit her, revealing that it was the girl that had gotten a lower time than me. A burst of emotion almost made me yell at her, but I restrained myself. She stepped forward slowly, her movements almost trance-like. I lost sight of her, the bush had covered my vision. I moved around, trying to see what was happening. My leg cracked a tree branch and then a wave of pain and darkness enveloped me.

~Flashback~

_ "HARU!" I could feel Makoto shaking me, nearly screaming in my face. I had fallen, the water of the shower still falling on my head. His voice barely registered into my brain._

_ "You need to snap out of this, Haru! It's not your fault! Please Haru, don't blame yourself for this! We can't always win every match that we are involved in." Makoto's voice started to falter, his words coming in croaks. I could feel his choking sobs rack through his body, I didn't have the power to move. I screamed at Makoto, telling him to turn the water off, but the words never left my lips._

_ The water was attacking me, starting to chew away at my strength. Each drop stuck too long, burning my skin as it traveled down my body. The water was attacking me. What did I swim for? I had just failed my team and the water no longer acknowledged me._

~End Flashback~

"HARUKA!" A voice broke the emptiness in my mind. It was loud and very hard to ignore. This person was shaking me, making sure that I wasn't able to keep my eyes closed. Slowly, I opened my eyes, the uninvited light shining on me.

"HARU! Thank Heaven you're awake! what happened?" The voice was familiar and sounded very urgent. Looking at the figure, I saw a mass of burgundy hair. It was Rin.

"Where is she?" I replied hoarsely. "I know what she can do, now where is she?"

"Who are you talking about, Haru? I heard knocking on the door and then saw you on the ground. You must have fallen unconscious or something."

"No." I had to see her. She was the key to the water. It held respect for her and obeyed her. I needed to seek her out.

"Rin" I started. "Ikari _will _join our team."

**Sorry for the short update. I did this all in one day, when I was stuck in some serious traffic. Plus, my computer wasn't working until about two days ago… gomen to the people that are actually reading this… I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters from Free! I only own MY part of the plot line and all the OC's that I decide to stick into this story. One more thing, DON'T TRY TO COPY MY STUFF!**

**Nobody's POV**

Haru paced back and forth, his emotions hidden behind an stoic mask. Makoto had just came back from swimming another lap and looked worriedly at Haru.

"Are you sure you're okay, Haru? I've never seen you ignore the water so well, before." A motherly tone swept through his voice.

"I'm meeting someone." Haru responded vaguely. His distant and blunt response made everyone worry a bit less. It was something that only he could phrase in such a simple way. Nagisa jumped out of the pool, nobody understood where he got all of that energy, and tackled the unsuspecting dolphin in a hug. I huge grin crossed the blonde's face as he patted Haru on the head.

"Looks like Haru-chan is finally figuring out how to make friends!" Nagisa chirped, earning a smile from Makoto.

"Don't add -chan to my name." Haru grunted back, still not making any move to enter the water.

"Haru-sempai," Rei began. "who is this guy that you're meeting? He must be important, seeing that you aren't in the water yet…"

"She is a girl."

"WHAT?!" Everybody choked out, including Gou, who had just entered the outdoor pool.

"Why haven't you told us that you had a girlfriend?! I would have celebrated and… OH GOD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" Gou panicked, remembering that her best friend had a crush on the freestyle swimmer.

"She's not my girlfriend." Haru frowned slightly, wondering how they drew such a conclusion. Gou sighed audibly, glad that Sakura still had a chance at winning Haru's heart. Rei looked at everyone and gave himself a moment to internally slap himself. Nobody seemed to notice the fact that they still had no clue on who was coming to visit. Instead, everybody went back to their usual routine.

Suddenly, the door slammed and a navy blur rocketed into the water. An arched back, arms in front, and head tucked. A perfect dive. After a good five minutes, with Rei panicking that maybe the person had died, a silent girl rose to the surface. Some hair fell out of the messy bun and covered her face. Nagisa whimpered loudly and moved behind a petrified Rei.

"Haruka Nanase, and what great honor it brings me, to be requested for by you. A rematch, perhaps?" The sarcastic smile was followed by a smile, Rei could have sworn that he saw the devil.

"Not for a rematch. Get out of the pool." Haru stated, holding out his fluffy blue towel. Before the girl could reach for it, Gou snatched it out of Haru's hands.

"Haru, you shouldn't be giving it to others when you're going to need it for yourself. I'll just get her a spare from the locker room. Also, aren't you that Ikari girl that barely made it to my brother's team?" Gou spat out her name in disgust.

"Yes, I'm that Ikari girl." Ikari growled, sensing the rudeness behind Gou's words. Before she could repay the rudeness with something of her own, she was dragged out by an impatient Haru. Ikari swallowed nervously, did he remember?

"Join our club."

"Huh?"

"I said join our club."

Ikari peered suspiciously at Haru. He had to be planning something against her, right? Haru openly stared back at her, not in the least bit suspicious.

"Why?" She asked carefully, drawing the word out.

"Because, I know you're little secret." Haru whispered back. He didn't have the harsh expression that a normal blackmailer would have. Instead, a seamless poker face had crossed over his features, not letting Ikari know what the boy was thinking. Ikari choked back a gasp. There was nothing, in that situation, she could say that would defend herself from what he was talking about. He remembered and it wasn't like she could pound his head over and over again until he forgot. She was cornered.

Haru could feel her concern, it was starting to hurt his head as well. So, he did the unthinkable. The swimmer grabbed the worried girl by the arm and then pulled her into the least awkward hug he could give. She was stiff against him, almost like a wooden board.

"I think that your abilities are amazing." His monotonous voice calmed her down in a strange way, but she pulled away quickly.

"Let me think about it for a while, okay? I'm not going to say yes or no…. yet." Ikari said over her shoulder as she walked away.

**Ikari's POV**

Skateboarding back home, I ran up to my room and then opened the window. Atsuko would probably be back from tennis practice by now. Climbing outside, I used the pipes to scurry up to the roof.

"Twenty minutes and forty six point five seconds late." Atsuko said, whacking a tennis ball at me. "You said you would be here sooner, and from the looks of it, you were at a pool."

"Yeah, the one in Iwatobi." I muttered back at her, trying not making eye contact. Atsuko was a member of the Iwatobi Tennis Club and has been trying to persuade me to join Iwatobi for as long as she had been there. So, it was obvious that she was going to be curious.

"You?! Visit Iwatobi?! Without me asking you to?!" Arya barked. "Next thing that you're gonna tell me is that you went to visit the swim club. Seriously, why would you visit a school that your academy is enemies with?"

"Actually… about that… I might join the Iwatobi Swim Club." I coughed, hoping that she wouldn't understand what I said. "Someone might have figured out about the entire magic stuff…"

**So this update was short because I needed to get some sweet revenge! But the next chapter... :) I'm going to make it lots and lots of fun for you to read! But on a serious note, I have a really sick friend and so I had to babysit him :P. The next chapter WILL be longer... I sort of promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters from Free! I only own MY part of the plot line and all the OC's that I decide to stick into this story. One more thing, DON'T TRY TO COPY MY STUFF!**

**Gou's POV**

I was standing in front of the pool, watching Makoto's back muscles extend to make another stroke. He reached the ledge of the pool and then stopped, his breath catching slightly. My eyes turned to Haru, who was still not in the pool yet. In fact, he was still fully clothed and was sitting on a bench.

Everyone was starting to get worried about him, there was no way the usual Haru would resist the water. Nagisa and Rei tried to drag him into the pool on multiple occasions but he wouldn't go in, instead choosing to quietly read a book. I was glad that Haru was taking his homework seriously, but this sudden change in attitude was scaring all of us! A person like Haru wouldn't admit when he was in trouble, he would probably just try to fix it by himself.

Ikari rushed in on the usual meeting, late as usual. Haru peered up from his book, his eyes following her movements until she was standing in front of him.

"Get up, you lazy ass! You're supposed to be swimming! Just because I've only been here two times, doesn't mean you have to sit outside the water and pretend to be a lifeguard." Ikari mockingly scolded him. He looked back at her, his placid expression never leaving his face.

"Oh yeah, by the way Gou-"

"It's KOU!"

"Whatever, I'm not going to swim. I'm gonna leave after I get this Nanase back on track."

This girl was so annoying! I can't believe a whore like her is going to help out Sakura's Haruka! As long as Sakura doesn't take Makoto away from me, I will support her until the end. Plus, purple hair and blue hair go along so well together! Now, I just have to let Haruka know that Sakura is the perfect match for him!

I saw Ikari chatting with Rei, Ikari should just stay on my brother's team and keep her nasty hands off of my friends! then I saw it again, Haru handing her his towel!

"HARU!" I shouted, borderline shrieking. "Keep your towel to yourself! And Ikari, if you're going to be swimming with the Iwatobi Swim Club, you have to come to practice prepared! Why aren't you bringing any of your swimming equipment with you?! Can't you at least try to be a responsible person!"

She didn't even look back at me, but she refused Haru's offering towel. Damnit! Now she's trying to get Haru to swim, no way am I letting her help out with anything of Haru's!

"Ikari! Shouldn't you be going home now?!" I made sure to sound as harsh as possible. "Maybe if you're on time next time, you'll be able to actually help Haru out!"

"You're right, I really do want to leave. With people like you breathing this air, I don't want to catch whatever hundreds of diseases you seem to have. Or is that just a trait of your stereotypical bitch?" She lashed out at me. Oh, it was soo on!

**Sakura's POV**

I was just about to get to tennis practice when Kou practically ripped my shoulder off. I looked at her, applying my lip gloss as she spoke.

"Another girl is into Haru!"She blurted, not even giving me a fair warning.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back at her. Didn't people know that Haru was mine?! I had claimed him as mine for as long as I've seen those abs.

"I know! She was flirting with him and everything. I swear, who does she think she is? She's messing with the most popular, nicest, and prettiest girl in school!" Kou continued, making me feel a little bit better. I started to drag her across the school, tennis practice could wait until later!

**~Time skip to the pool~**

"Haru!" I cried as I saw the freestyle swimmer had waited for me. "Why are you talking to Ikari?! We both know that we've been unofficially dating for three years now! How could you just cheat on me like that?!"

"Sakura-chan, didn't we ban you from coming to the pool? Also, Ikari and Haru aren't having an affair." Nagisa chirped quietly, he could feel that I was going to crush him in a few minutes.

"I had to come over here since I heard that some slut was flirting with my boyfriend!" I growled, pushing Nagisa to the side. I ran straight for my lover and hugged him as tightly as I could, tears were falling from my eyes.

"Don't worry Haru, I'll remove this girl even if it's the last thing that I do."I vowed in front of him, giving him another squeeze before heading back to the tennis court. Lets just say that today was not a good day to be a tennis ball.

**Author's Note**

**Two girly girls in one chapter… it was hard! But I did say I was going to update soon, and here is my update. The next chapter… hm… things are starting to get really interesting around here :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the characters from Free! I only own MY part of the plot line and all the OC's that I decide to stick into this story. One more thing, DON'T TRY TO COPY MY STUFF!**

**Haru's POV**

"Nanase!" I heard a voice shout my name. Turning my head in the direction of the voice, it was Ikari, riding on her skateboard. Swerving, she stopped in front of me, her skateboard propped up in her hand. Her black hair still had the ends dipped a navy color and her hair was up in a bun. She was wearing pair of camouflage cargo pants and a navy button up shirt that was too big. She wore it like a jacket and had her one-piece swimming suit underneath.

"Let's go! We have to get to Iwatobi before anyone notices." She whispered loudly. I jogged alongside of her as she skateboarded as we made our way to Iwatobi. I pictured the pool in my mind as I was running, but the water looked so murky and dark. The little ripples were tsunamis and the pool looked more like a natural disaster than a welcoming pool. Suddenly, I felt an arm yank at my shoulder. Spinning around, I was face to face with Ikari.

"Don't run into brick walls." Ikari pointed out. I looked ahead of me and saw that my foot was about to make contact with the cement bricks. Without saying another word, I lead her back to the very pool that she was in yesterday.

"Sorry, I have a really bad sense of direction." Ikari muttered, heading towards the girl's locker room. "See you in a minute."

I waited at the rim of the pool, looking down into its crystal clear waters. The liquid seemed to calm and innocent, how was it possible of inflicting so much pain? I felt two hands on my back and before I could react, I was shoved into those unforgiving waves. The water went anywhere that it could reach. My nose, mouth, and ears were full of it! My breath was leaving me, the bubbles floating up to the surface.

I could feel my limit, but suddenly an overwhelming calmness washed over me. My limbs were no longer frozen at my side and started to push me towards the surface. Breaking through the surface of the water, I took in a needed gulp of air. I just floated at the surface, trying to get rid of the black static that was dancing across my vision. After a few minutes, I turned around and tried to find a glimpse of Ikari.

Slowly, I scanned the pool, my feet still kicking below me to keep my head above the surface. That's when I saw it. A blob of black and navy clawing through the pool. That idiot! My body knew what to do before my mind could comprehend what was going on.

The current supported each stroke that I took, shooting me across the pool in a matter of seconds. My hand wrapped around her flailing arm, making her panic even more. She thrashed around, kicking me a few times, but I managed to lift her to the edge of the pool. Her hair was still loosely tied in its bun, but her eyes looked at me with a mix of fear and sympathy. For some reason, her face was pale and she was coughing in a really weird way.

"We traded places, Nanase. I had to be in your shoes to see what was wrong. So, I told the water that you were me and that I was you. Something broke your connection with the water, and the waves are trying to defend themselves as much as you are." Ikari gasped at me, shrugging her "jacket" on. "We'll begin lessons again soon, I need to go home and take a well earned nap."

"IKARI!" I heard an all-too-familiar voice shout. "What did I say about getting close to my boyfriend. Why don't you just got to hell like where sluts belong!"

"You must be talking about yourself, since I have thrown myself at a boy" Ikari retorted back at the purple headed girl. "I hope that you are happy with your boyfriend not being able to swim, bitch. He's gonna have to find a different teacher because of you."

'He doesn't need you, Ikari! I can teach him by myself." Sakura hissed back, turning towards me. "Sweetie, meet me a 5 here tomorrow. I bet I could teach you ten times faster and better. After all, my family has been known to go to the Olympics."

I saw her storm off, coughing and hacking along the way, and I was right at her heels when Sakura pulled me into a very tight embrace. Her eyes held a menacing glare, one that only a jealous female could pull off. As her nails dug into my arm, she started to speak in a dangerously quiet tone.

"Boyfriends don't hang out with other girls without informing their girlfriends first." Sakura spat through clenched teeth.

"But you're not my girlfriend!" I burst out, my anger clearly visible. "We have never dated before! I don't even know your last names, Sakura! Why are you lying to yourself?"

"First of all, you don't need to know my last name, because I'm going to take yours when we get married. Secondly, I think that you're the one that is lying to yourself, honey. You can't deny true love my dear." I could practically see her words dripping with honey. I watched as she sashayed away, winking and blowing a kiss before her purple head left. This was more of a disaster than I was planning that it was going to be.

**Ikari's POV**

After all I did to figure out what the problem was, he chooses his girlfriend. I guess that I didn't expect any less of a guy, but I didn't expect Haru of all people to let a relationship get in between him and the water. I thought he had more respect for it, a deeper understanding. It seems that I was mistaken and that he was like every other idiotic male that roamed around on this Earth.

But this really did open a lot of more opportunities for me, I would probably join the kendo club or something like that and stay at Iwatobi. I didn't go to the Academy, I just went for the swim team because of my mom. But we had made a bargain, if I my team won something because of my time, I wouldn't have to swim competitively ever again. Since Samezuka had won the relay, I didn't have to go and swim for any team anymore! I hate swimming competitively, I don't plan on doing that ever again!

The shock of nearly drowning had me, still, coughing up water. As I made it outside the school, I realized that I had left my skateboard in the locker room because I was in such a rush to leave. There was no way I was going to get it back right now, I'd get it during one of my classes. Walking aimlessly, I was effectively loitering on the school grounds. But that changed as soon as I heard rushed footsteps coming my way. Without moving my head, my eyes focused on the source of the sound. Fucking Nanase was back!

I knew that I shouldn't have been running, it was against everything that my doctor told me to do, but this was one of those emergency situations where I think he would have made an exception. I jumped over the school fence and tried to get some distance between myself and the sprinting boy. DAMN! I had to hand it to him, he was really in shape. The near drowning situation that I was in before was really starting to get to me.

My legs made me turn a bend around the block, I had no clue where the fuck I was going. I just knew that I wasn't going to be there while Haru was spitting some type of pity at me, I didn't want his pity! The balls of my feet were starting to hurt from hitting the concrete too hard, I didn't dare to turn back and see how much he had caught up to me. My lungs were burning and my breathing was starting to come out in coughs.

This was going to be my last burst! I ran near the ocean, hoping that the waves would call to him or make him run in the opposite direction. Dusty air breezed through, my resistance faded in mere seconds. It was over.

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school has decided to be a bitch and give me nothing other than a shit-ton of homework! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
